Dramione Chat room: Part 1
by charlenerennie7
Summary: Dramione: chat room: Part 1. I know it doesn't say much.
1. Chapter 1

**LittleMissSunshine: Has signed in.**

**Weaselbee: has signed in. **

**PleasureAndDesire: Has signed in.**

**LittleMissSunshine: **Hi, Ron.

**Weaselbee:** Hi, Ginny and Hermione.

**PleasureAndDesire: **Hi, Ron.

**Weaselbee:** How are you?

**PleasureAndDesire:** Good. (:

**Weaselbee:** Do you think you'll be Head girl?

**PleasureAndDesire:** I don't know, Ron.

**LittleMissSunshine:** You should go for it, Hermione.

**PleasureAndDesire:** You're right. I should go for it, Ginny.

**PleasureAndDesire: Has Signed out.**

**Weaselbee: Has Signed out.**

**SlytherinPrincess: Has signed in. **

**LittleMissSunshine:** What are you doing here. Pansy?

**SlytherinPrincess:** That's none of your business, Weaselette.

**LittleMissSunshine:** Wait a Minute, your looking for Draco Malfoy?

**SlytherinPrincess: **Of course I am looking for Draco Malfoy. Clueless.

**SilverHairedBoy:** **Has signed in. **

**LittleMissSunShine:** Hi, Malfoy.

**SlytherinPrincess:** Hi, Draco.

**SilverHairedBoy: **Hi, Pansy and Weaselette.

**SlytherinPrincess:** I heard that Dumbledore's looking for the next head-boy and girl. So, I hope it's you and that know-it-all girl.

**SlytherinPrince:** I hope so too.

**LittleMissSunshine:** So your just going to agree with her?

**SlytherinPrince:** Of Course I am.

**LittleMissSunshine: has signed out. **

**The next day, they all went back on to their computers. **

**PleasureAndDesire: Has signed in. **

**SliverHairedBoy: Has signed in. **

**Weaselbee: Has signed in and asked for sweetloveliness to private chat him.**

**Meanwhile with Hermione and Draco. **

**PleasureAndDesire:** Hi, Malfoy.

**SilverHairedBoy:** Hi, Granger.

**PleasureAndDesire: **Where's your posy, or whatever?

**SilverHairedBoy: **Their in the Slytherin Common room.

**PleasureAndDesire: **Dumbledore told me that he's got an announcement to make in the great hall. We have to be there ay 10:30 am.

**SilverHairedBoy: **I know. Professor Snape dropped by the Slytherin Common room this morning.

**BlaiseTheHandsomeone: Has signed in. **

**SilverHairedBoy: **Hi, Blaise.

**BlaiseTheHandsomeone: **Hi, Draco and Mud-blood.

**PleasureAndDesire: **You boys are always picking on me and, hi, Blaise.

**SilverHairedBoy: **It's because we hate Muggle-borns.

**PleasureAndDesire:** Will you ever give up?

**BlaiseTheHandSomeOne: **No.

**SilverHairedBoy:** No.

**PleasureAndDesire:** I knew it was going to be a no.

**PleasureAndDesire: Has signed Out. **

**SlytherinPrincess: Has signed in. **

**BlaiseTheHandSomeOne: **Hi, Pansy.

**SlytherinPrincess: **Hey, Blaise and Draco.

**SilverHairedBoy: **Hey, Pansy.

**SlytherinPrincess: **So, what have you boys been up to?

**SilverHairedBoy: **Just winding up the Know-It-All, Granger that was on here.

**SlytherinPrincess: **I think we should cut it out already and start to be nice to her for a change.

**BlaiseTheHandSomeOne: **Now why would we want to do that?

**SlytherinPriness: **Because we can turn her onto our side.

**SilverHairedBoy: **I don't think Granger will agree, if she was on here.

**BlaiseTheHandSomeOne: **I'm with Draco on this one, even if she did agree with us.

**Weaselbee: **Hi, guys. Where's Hermione?

**BlaiseTheHandSomeOne: **She was on here a couple minutes ago.

**Weaselbee: **So where is she?

**SlytherinPrincess: **Probably in the library reading the books, or probably went to stand boy the lake, or even swim.

**LittleMissSunShine: Has signed in. **

**Weaselbee: **Hi, Ginny.

**LittleMissSunShine: **Hi, Ron.

**SlytherinPrincess:** How are you, Weaselette?

**LittleMissSunShine:** Why do you care? And what have you Slytherin's done to Hermione? She's been crying in her dorm.

**SilverHairedBoy: **Because we teased her for no reasons. I'm sorry.

**LittleMissSunShine: **You shouldn't be saying it to me. You should be telling Hermione that sorry.

**LittleMissSunShine: Has signed out. **

**SilverHairedBoy:** I guess she's right, Pansy.

**SlytherinPrincess:** I agree as well.

**BlaiseTheHandSomeOne: **We have to get her on our side and, I even agree.

Then later after the chat room, they all went to the great hall for announcement.

"Good morning, everyone." He said, greeting them all.

"Good morning, Dumbledore." They said, greeting him back and then it all became quite.

"I have an announcement to make." He said. "The next head girl is and the next head boy is: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." And then everyone clapped for the both of them.

After the announcement, they both went for a walk.

"Weaselette told us that you were crying yesterday." Draco said.

"I know. She came and told me, Malfoy." Hermione smirked.

"Oh, there's one thing that I wanted to tell you." Draco remembered.

"I will never be one of you. So your gonna have to cut it out." She cried and ran off.

"I wasn't going to say that." He yelled and ran after her, then she finally stopped running.

"So what was you going to tell me, Malfoy?" She asked, curiously.


	2. Chapter 2

"Never mind, Granger." He told her and headed back to their dorms to go back on to there computer.

**PleasureAndDesire: Has signed in.**

**LittleMissSunShine: has signed in. **

**Weaselbee: Has signed in.**

**PleasureAndDesire: **Hi, Ron.

**Weaselbee: **Hi, Hermione.

**PleasureAndDesire: **What have you been up too?

**Weaselbee: **Nothing.

**PleasureAndDesire: **Anyways, guess what happened?

**Weaselbee: **You and Draco were out on a walk together.

**PleasureAndDesire: **Of course I was, Ron. :)

**LittleMissSunshine: **What happened between the both of you?

**PleasureAndDesire: **Him and Pansy were planning on me turning on you.

**LittleMissSunShine: **Now why would they want to do that?

**PleasureAndDesire: **Because they think I might become one of them. But I will never be one of them. :(

**Weaselbee: **Don't listen to them, Hermione.

**SlytherinPrincess: Has signed in. **

**LittleMissSunshine: **What do you want, Pansy?

**SlytherinPrincess: **Why do I always have to want something?

**LittleMissSunshine: **Never mind, Pansy.

**SlytherinPrincess: **Fine. But I got better things to do rather than talk to you.

**SilverHairedBoy:** **Has signed in. **

**LittleMissSunShine: **Hi, Malfoy. I know of your plan.

**SilverHairedBoy: **How would you know of this plan, Weaselette?

**LittleMissSunshine: **Because Hermione figured it out and you have nothing to prove.

**SlytherinPrincess: **Oh, so I guess that she kind of figured that out. :'(

**LittleMissSunShine: **Of course she figured it out. :/

**SilverHairedBoy: **That girl has always been a Know-It-All.

**LittleMissSunshine: **I thought you apologised to her? :/

**SilverHairedBoy: **I tried to. But she just shut me of from telling her.

**LittleMissSunshine: has signed out. **

**Later that day, they all went back on to their chat rooms to chat again. **

**Weaselbee: Has signed in. **

**SliverHairedBoy: Has signed in. **

**SlytherinPrincess: Has Signed in.**

**PleasureAndDesire: **Hi, Malfoy.

**SilverHairedBoy: **So, we're still on surname basis then?

**PleasureAndDesire: **Of course we are. But you never said hi to me.

**SilverHairedBoy: **That's because your an enemy, Granger.

**PleasureAndDesire: **I know that already. ')

**SilverHairedBoy: **What's that suppose to mean, Granger?

**PleasureAndDesire: **I don't know, Draco. I haven't quite worked out the details.

**BlaiseTheHandsomeone: Has signed in. **

**SilverHairedBoy: **Did she just call you 'Draco'?

**BlaiseTheHandsomeone: **Of course she did, Blaise. (:

**PleasureAndDesire: **I, er, think I need to catch some air.

**SilverHairedBoy: **Hang on, Granger, you called me by my first name and you think it's right to lie to me?

**PleasureAndDesire: **Sorry. But I don't know what your talking about.

**BlaiseTheHandSomeOne: **You know what he is talking about.

**SilverHairedBoy: **Okay, Blaise. I think she gets it.

**PleasureAndDesire: **Actually, I don't get it.

**Weaselbee: **Hermione, you sort of do get it.

**PleasureAndDesire: Has signed Out. **

**SlytherinPrincess: Has signed in. **

**BlaiseTheHandSomeOne: **Hi, Pansy.

**SlytherinPrincess: **Hi, Blaise and Draco.

**SilverHairedBoy: **Hi, Pansy.

**SlytherinPrincess: **Can I talk to you in private chat?

**SilverHairedBoy: **Sure. Why not.

**SlytherinPrincess: Has asked SilverhairedBoy to private chat.**

**SilverHairedBoy: **Okay. Why did you ask me to chat with you?

**SlytherinPrincess: **Because I have something to tell you, Draco.

**SilverHairedBoy: **Your breaking up with me, aren't you? :'(

**SlytherinPrincess: **I guess I am breaking up with you.

**SilverHairedBoy: **Why, Pansy?

**SlytherinPrincess: **Because I like Blaise and not you anymore.

**Then they both went back to the main chat room and saw Blaise talking to Ronald Weasley.**

**BlaiseTheHandSomeOne: **What happened in private?

**SlytherinPrincess: **Nothing.

**SilverHairedBoy: **Nothing as usual.

**BlaiseTheHandSomeOne: **Awkward.

**Weaselbee: Has Signed In.**

**BlaiseTheHandSomeOne: **Hi, Weaselbee.

**Weaselbee: **Hi, Blaise.

**SlytherinPrincess: **What are you doing on here, Weaselbee?

**Weaselbee: **Looking for some respect.

**LittleMissSunShine: Has signed in. **

**Weaselbee: **Hi, Ginny. :)

**LittleMissSunShine: **Hi, Ron.

**SlytherinPrincess: **Oh, look it's weaselette to save the day.

**LittleMissSunShine: **Leave me alone.

**SilverHairedBoy: **No. Not until, Granger turns on to our side.

**LittleMissSunShine: **Fine. If that's the way you want it to be, Malfoy.

**LittleMissSunShine: Has signed out. **

**SilverHairedBoy:** That girl is so darn stupid.

**SlytherinPrincess: **Really, you don't say.

**BlaiseTheHandSomeOne: **Of course he doesn't say, Pansy.

**PleasureAndDesire: Has signed in.**

**SweetLoveliness: Has signed in.**

**Weaselbee: **Hi, Lavender.

**SweetLoveliness: **Hi, Won-won.

**PleasureAndDesire: **You do realise that his name is Ron?

**SweetLoveliness: **Of course I know that his name is Ron.

**PleasureAndDesire: **Alright! You don't need to snap at me, Lavender.

**SilverHairedBoy: **Hermione's right, Lavender. You shouldn't have snapped at her.

**Weaselbee: **And why would you care?

**SilverHairedBoy: **Because my girlfriend broke up with me before you even came on.

**PleasureAndDesire: Has asked SilverHairedBoy to private chat. **

**PleasureAndDesire: **What happened between you and Pansy? You both were always meant to be together.

**SilverHairedBoy: **She said that she liked Blaise and that she doesn't like me any more. )':

**PleasureAndDesire: **I know how you feel, Draco. And actually, I will become one of you. But me that you won't ever use me.

**SilverHairedBoy: **I promise that I won't ever use you, Hermione. And how did you know how I felt?

**PleasureAndDesire: **Because I was dumped by Ron and he actually liked Lavender better than me. ):

**SilverHairedBoy: **Hermione, when Yule Ball comes up. Will you be my date?

**PleasureAndDesire: **Of course I will be your date to Yule Ball.

**CutMeSomeSlack: Has signed in. **

**PleasureAndDesire: **Hi, Seamus.

**CutMeSomeSlack: **How did you know it was me?

**PleasureAndDesire: **Because your usually the one who says cut me some slack already. :)

**CutMeSomeSlack: Has changed his name to AwesomeDude: **

**PleasureAndDesire: Has signed out. **

**AwesomeDude: Has Signed out **

The next day on chat room, Hermione saw one of her best friends show up, apart from Ron and Neville. She signed in and saw that Luna was signed in.

**PleasureAndDesire: Has signed in. **

**MissRayOfSunShine: Has signed in. **

**PleasureAndDesire: **Hi, Luna. What have you been up to lately?

**MissRayOfSunShine: **Just hanging around with Seamus and Neville.

**PleasureAndDesire: **Oh, so I heard.

**MissRayOfSunShine: **So when are you moving into the Head-boy and Girl room?

**PleasureAndDesire: **This evening, or probably after lunch.

**SilverHairedBoy: Has signed In. **

**MissRayOfSunShine: **Hi, Malfoy.

**PleasureAndDesire: **Hi, Draco.

**SilverHairedBoy: **Hi, Hermione and Lovegood

**MissRayOfSunShine: **So your on first name basis now?

**SilverHairedBoy: **Yes, we are.

**MissRayOfSunShine: **Since when?

**PleasureAndDesire: **Since yesterday afternoon after Draco got dumped by Parkinson.

**MissRayOfSunShine: **Jinks.

**SilverHairedBoy: **What's that suppose to mean? :/

**MissRayOfSunShine: **It means that you owe me a soda.

Later that day, Harry had joined the chat room and saw all these different names pop up, then he saw all the writing from different people.

**TheBoyWhoLived: Has signed in.**

**NeverSayNever: Has signed in. **

**MissRayOfSunShine: Has signed in. **

**TheBoyWhoLived: **Hello, Neville.

**NeverSayNever: **Hello, Harry and Luna.

**MissRayOfSunShine: **Hi, Harry. How are you? :)

**TheBoyWhoLived: **I've been good. So what have you been up to?

**MissRayOfSunShine: **Just been out to Hogsmeed with Neville and Seamus.

**SlytherinPrincess: Has signed in. **

**BlaiseTheHandSomeOne: Has signed in. **

**NeverSayNever: **Something this way wicked comes.

**SlytherinPrincess: **Hello, Potter.

**TheBoyWhoLived: **Hello, Parkinson.

**BlaiseTheHandSomeOne: **You did not just call my girlfriend by her surname, Potter.

Then all of them signed out and heading to their lessons, except for Hermione and Draco.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I just needed to miss a lesson." He said as they both sat on the grass next to the pond.

"No. I meant why are you here and not in class with the others?" She asked looking at him.

"Because Weaselette said that I had to apologise to you for making you cry yesterday." He apologised to her.

"I forgive you and, I guess that the weaselette was right." She said, then she laid down to look at the clouds in the sky.

Meanwhile in the chat room after the lesson.

**NeverSayNever: Has signed in. **

**LittleMissSunShine: Has signed in. **

**NeverSayNever: **Hi, Ginny.

**LittleMissSunShine: **Hi, Neville. Have you seen Hermione and Malfoy?

**NeverSayNever: **Hermione didn't come to the lesson this morning and, I didn't see Draco walk into the class.

**LittleMissSunShine: **She's usually a good student. But I never seen her skip a class with Draco.

**TheBoyWhoLived: Has signed in. **

**TheBoyWhoLived: **What are you two talking about? :/


End file.
